


Cannonball

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Beverly is Matt's bestie, Brian Graham is Will's father, Coming Untouched, F/F, First Dates, First Times, Garage Work, Hannibal is jealous business man, Isn't allowed dogs, M/M, Matthew is 28, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Slightly healthy father son relationship, Will is 20, Will likes and wants dogs, more tags to come im sure, sneaky business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will and Brian Graham are a father/son run car repair businessthat is slowly getting attention in the city for it's great prices,the duties being performed in their own garage connectedto their home.Matthew Brown is a customer who takes an instantaneous interestin the young man that is running diagnostics on his truck.Thankfully, Brian Graham trusts Will enough to leave thetasks to him alone while he retreats inside to preparethe rest of the day's paperwork.Brown takes the opportunity to approach the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously, please don't be mad at me.
> 
> I'm going to continue and finish my LAO:SVU  
> Beast's obsession fiction...I'm seriously spending a  
> good bit of time studying the process of law and trial's so I can  
> dictate it correctly, which isn't counterproductive since I'm applying  
> for the police academy here soon.
> 
> Just...dammit, I got inspired by what I think I remember as a  
> 'work hard' fiction collection with Will and his dad working on  
> cars in his garage and I was like- I need some Brownham  
> that's a little more healthy than kidnapping right now.
> 
> When I find what I'm thinking about I promise to tag it,  
> if you know what I'm talking about, please help me out lol <3 
> 
> I'm so- so- so sorry.  
> *hides face*

   

 

 

 

 

Will groaned and climbed out of the twin sized bed, kicking away a few empty bottles  
of Gatorade as he sat on the edge and stretched his limbs up and out.

 

"Will- hurry up, we got...good lord, so when I say clean your room and you shut the  
door I'm guessing absolutely nothing of the sort is happening."

 

"I'll do it tonight, I promise, let me wake up and I'll be right down, gee."

 

"Tone." Will's father, Brian, shot a glare at the boy before leaving the door open and  
left back down stairs.

 

Will rolled his eyes and pulled on a ratty pair of blue jeans, a thin fitted white V-neck tee  
over his head and ruffled his hand in his hair carelessly as he hurried out the room. He snagged  
his dark brown boots and stepped to the kitchen, hesitating his free hand over a plate of  
burnt toast and overly crispy cold bacon he picked up the bread and placed it between his teeth.

 

"We've got only a few cars to work on so it'll be a short day for us." Brian grumbled under his  
breath, turning to see his son stumble into the garage with the toast in his mouth, struggling  
to pull on his boots as he hopped over.

 

"You realize it's 10 a.m. right? You look like you either didn't sleep at all or you slept way too much."  
Brian frowned at him, shaking his head when the boy ripped the bread in half, choking on a short  
cough when the dry piece crumbled around his lips.

 

"Yeah- I'll try harder to be up earlier so I don't miss out on this 5 star breakfast, daddy."  
Will grinned at the older Graham as he brushed the crumbs from his chin and shirt.

 

Brian chuckled low and shoved Will's shoulder gently, leaning over the tool-table to push the  
garage door opener.

 

A pickup truck pulled in slowly as Brian guided it in with his hands, Will fumbled around the boxes  
stacked on one end of the garage in search of his work gloves.

 

Brian talked business to the customer, scribbling details and info on the clipboard, Will's back still  
turned to them as he grew frustrated in his search. "I...ugh...daddy- hey, sorry, daddy have you seen  
my work gloves? The black and gray ones? They're my only-"

 

Will turned around and froze for a moment, seeing the two staring at him. "-ones...I..found them."

 

He stammered the last bit, Brian holding the pair of gloves out to him as the stranger beside him  
had a strange look of shock and amusement on his face.

 

He was a little taller than Will, short jet black hair above lightly tanned white skin except for a more focused  
sun burn on his cheeks- drawing out a speckled pattern of freckles. His smile was bright and nestled between  
deep defining dimples, the lime green eyes squinted in interest.

 

Will flushed red under the man's gaze as he took the gloves from his father and pulled them on, muttering  
a thank you.

 

"You're welcome. Do me a favor and get the hood up on this thing and take a gander around, Will." Brian  
gestured at the black pickup truck, Will nodding and stepping over to pop the creaking metal up.

 

"Anyway- Mr. Brown, I think we're all set on your personal info and all- we'll run a diagnostic on it to see  
what could be the trouble and let you know. You're welcome to fill out some papers for our loaner car  
if you have something you'd like to go do while you wait, otherwise, you're welcome to stick around

here."

 

"I'm sure I can find a way to entertain myself for a while, thanks." Matthew smiled and shook Graham's hand  
firmly. "Alright, let me or Will here know if you'd like something to drink or eat, it's no hassle."

 

Matt nodded and shoved his hands in his khaki cargo-pant pockets, watching as Brian stepped over to Will  
who was on his tip-toes  under the hood poking around the engine.

 

"Let me know when you're done with the diagnostic and I'll be right out, I gotta go file these and get the next  
ones ready." "Of course daddy, I'll try and hurry."

 

Matthew swallowed hard and raised a brow at the boy as Brian shut the house door into the garage behind him.

 

He ran his hand through his hair, leaning against the driver door of his truck and placing the hand back in his pocket.

 

\---


	2. Can't Remember To Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew tries to play his moves right to show the young man he's  
> absolutely floored over his angelic demeanor and features,
> 
> only to end up flustering around in embarrassment as the   
> amused kid witnesses a string of adorable misshapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pets Matthew a few times*
> 
> It's okay Matty...we all have an unhealthy   
> obsession with Shakira.
> 
> ...I think...*clears throat*.  
> Them hips don't lie tho.  
> For real.
> 
> [[ps. I seriously 100% picture Mark Ruffalo as Will's dad.]]

   

 

 

 

It was silent as Will huffed and tinkered with the vehicle's insides, up until Matt cleared his throat.

 

Will gasped and jolted up, slamming his head into the angled hood that came unhinged under the push. 

 

"Oh, shit!" Matt threw his arms up to catch the heavy metal before it could crush the boy, exhaling a  
shaken embarrassed laugh as Will ducked out from under the strong tattooed arms above him.

 

"Sorry, fuck- I didn't mean to startle ya kid." Matt smiled apologetically, putting the hitch back in place  
to keep the hood up.

 

Will rubbed his throbbing head and furrowed his brows up at the man, "It..it's okay, I wasn't uh...ha,  
I didn't know you were still in here. Did, um, did you need a drink or something?" Will wiped black streaks  
on the white shirt and pulled on the hem a bit nervously.

 

"Nah, I'm good..Will..right? I was just curious how old you were, and if that's- if Graham is your father?"  
Matt wondered if he was being too impulsive with his questions, eyeing the fit yet somehow more  
fragile looking young man.

 

Will's eyes widened, slightly taken back by the questions.

 

"Oh, I'm 20...and, yeah, he's my father, in case you missed me call him daddy like 8 times. Alot of people  
think I wouldn't know much about cars cause my age but, my daddy's a good teacher. Stern, but smart."

 

Will smiled, but twitched a look of confusion when he noticed Matthew's face burn a deep red over his  
sunburnt cheeks.

 

"I- I see. Well, hey, I'm Matt, 28. With a piece of shit truck. Hopefully it doesn't uh, cause too much  
work."

 

"It shouldn't..I just gotta, y'know, run a few tests. What is it you said is the main reason you brought  
it in?" Will chewed his lip and returned to the engine, checking the oil.

 

"Just keeps rattling when I get up to like, 90 mph."

 

Will stopped and climbed back out from under the hood and blinked at Matthew, who raised his brows  
innocently.

 

A grin spread across the boys face, showing the bright pearly whites and sharp canines that practically  
knocked Brown off his feet.

 

"A car this old with this engine should...definitely, not be going 90 miles an hour. Not to mention there's  
not a single speed limit sign around here that even goes above 60."

 

Will giggled and rolled his eyes, stepping over to the shelf and grabbing a bottle of oil.

 

Matthew smirked and scratched his hair, watching the boy unscrew the plastic lid and place  
a cup in the engine.

 

"I'll top off your oil for you and make sure you haven't redlined the shit out of it, other wise I don't  
see anything wrong that needs fixing. Would you mind letting me know the head and tail lights are  
working for safe measure, that way I don't have to bother daddy to check real quick."

 

"Uh, sure, course." Brown cleared his throat and kept his eyes trained on the busy boy.

 

Will finished pouring the oil and stepped around Matt, blushing when the man opened the truck  
door for him.

 

He handed the keys to Will, who started the vehicle and glanced at Matt when a CD continued  
playing a Shakira song.

 

Matt lunged into the car, over Will's lap and slammed his fist into the radio, stopping the music  
quickly and climbing back out with a flurry of apologies- his hands patting the boy's thigh  
twice before he shut the door.

 

Will couldn't hold back the large grin as he giggled, blushing over the brief sudden weight of the  
older man crawling over him so sloppily in embarrassment.

 

"That's cute~" Will whispered under the sound of the roaring engine, flipping on the wipers and  
headlights.

 

Matthew rubbed his temples with a low groan, walking behind the truck before holding a thumb  
up when the boy pressed the brakes.

 

He rounded to the front and signaled again that the headlights were fine, squinting when he clicked  
the bright's on.

 

Will climbed out, leaving the truck running.

 

Brian returned to the garage with a fresh set of papers and notepad, glancing up to see the two standing  
patiently beside one another. "Oh..is it all taken care of?"

 

"Yup, he just needed some more oil and a quick lesson on the laws of the road." Will winked at Brown,  
who felt like the flirtatious gesture shifted the tectonic plates somewhere in the world.

 

"I see, redlining an old struggling thing are ya? Ha..alright, well, I won't charge for the diagnostics or  
the oil top off- all I ask is you come back to us when you finally run the thing into the ground."

 

Brian smirked and shook Brown's hand, who nodded with a chuckle.

 

"Will do chief, for sure. I appreciate it."

 

Brown turned to shake Will's hand, returning the wink when he slipped a piece of paper in his palm.

Will's eyes widened and dropped to the paper for a moment before shoving it in his pocket, placing  
both hands in his jeans now to seem more natural in receiving the mysterious small note.

 

He watched as Brown put the truck in reverse and backed out of the garage, the three exchanging  
waves before he pulled off with a short skirt of burning tires.

 

Brian laughed and made a quick note of the written off expenses for his files and flipped to the  
next customer's appointment.

 

Will excused himself to the bathroom to peek at the note, blinking at it a few times before biting  
his lip and pulled out his cell phone.

 

"Brown's Lawn Care..." He mumbled under his breath. He smiled to himself when he saw pen ink  
scribbled on the back, a cell phone number with a smiley face beside it. "Cute..." He grinned now,  
entering the business and cell number into his phone.

 

"Are you done droppin' bombs in there kiddo?! Next appointment is around the corner!" Brian called out  
from the doorway of the garage, Will switching the cell off and shoving it back in his pocket with the

business card.

 

"Comin' daddy!...so embarrassing..." Will huffed and hurried back to work, now impatient for the  
work day to end.

 

\---

 


	3. Risque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets an opportunity in the day to hide and text the number  
> left by the slightly older man from earlier. 
> 
> The conversation takes back and forth turns that has Will   
> beyond curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...glances over at law papers I should be studying...*
> 
>  
> 
> *covers them with a Star Wars: People magazine*

 

 

 

 

After the last appointment, Will showered and sat in his towel on the bed, letting his hair air-dry  
as he picked up his cell to text the number.

 

"...shit." He frowned at the blinking bar on the screen, wondering what to say.

He finally decided to be simple but conversation starting-

 

("Hey, It's Will. Lawn service, eh?")

 

Will wiggled his nose and sat the phone down, standing to finish drying off and dressed into  
a pair of gray sweatpants, a lighter gray crew neck t-shirt and shoved his feet into a set of camo  
decorated house slippers- a scowl flashed on his face over the hole that let his toe peek out of the  
hand-me-downs.

 

He snapped his eyes to the cell with it vibrated with a single 'woof!'

 

("From mowing the lawn with masterful skill and perfect lines to trimming the hedges like a pro ;]")

Will covered his mouth with a disbelieving scoff at the suggestively abrupt text.

 

("Wow. You're cheeky. Why'd you give me your number? You want me to tell daddy you can  
fix our shit lawn? I have to tell you I mow it myself and I think I do pretty darn well at it,  
even if I'm no pro.")

 

He wondered if he sounded ignorant about the flirtation or just cocky, so he panicked over  
having hit send too boldly.

 

Matthew replied in decent time, which calmed then rattled his nerves a bit as he read it.

 

("If it's not too creepy of me to say four texts in, I don't want you to tell your daddy  
anything...but I would definitely not object to hearing you call ME daddy one day. I  
have to say, every time you said it in the garage I felt my heart stop.")

 

Will choked on a laugh and hid his face as if anyone could see him flush red over the  
insanely filthy twist to the conversation.

 

He hurried to respond in his embarrassment,

 

("WOW. You're MORE than cheeky. You're bold and straightforward af. Uh- I'm more of  
a chocolates and flowers then maybe a dinner date before I even hold someone's hand  
kinda person. Sorry sir.")

 

Matt responded quick.

 

("Oh, that's insanely convenient since I had one of those ' bouquet of fruit' things ordered to your  
house as soon as I left. Hope you can count those as flowers...kinda?")

 

Will gasped, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. If his father suspected anything was going on between  
them he'd blow a gasket. In a slight state of worry, he remembered he should be cleaning his room,  
a hopeful factor to ease his dad's mood the next day.

 

He abandoned the cell for a while, rushing around and tossing trash into a large grocery bag and kicking  
dirty laundry to a pile in the corner of the room.

 

After hanging what he could despite missing or broken hangers, he picked up the last of the clothes  
and shoved them into a pink mesh hamper and climbed back into bed- clicking off the small  
green lamp on his bedside table as he grabbed his cell phone.

 

He saw Matt had sent two more texts.

 

("If you're worried about how your pops would take it, I made it out to 'The Graham's' so, it'll  
seem like an appreciative gesture for him not charging me. No worries there, I hope.")

 

("Shit, did I scare you off? I've had a few to drink, I may have crossed a line, my bad kiddo...  
start over?")

 

Will smiled at the offer to restart the conversation, turning onto his back in the bed and  
replying to the texts, the childish smile refusing to leave his lips as he tingled in excitement

over the debatably risqué back-and-forth.

 

("Sorry, had to clean my room. That sounds like it should be fine, and sure, we can start over  
if you want.")

 

("Perfect. How bout this- I take you to see what I do at work tmrw? Or are you busy?")

 

Furrowing his brow at the invitation, he thought about it and hashed out a plan in his head.

 

("That sounds fun, what time can you pick me up?")

 

\---

 


	4. Debbie Downer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew talks to his best friend, Beverly Katz,   
> at the bar about his wondrous encounter.
> 
> She tries her best to give him whatever advice  
> she feel's he'll likely need, being such a   
> rabble rouser that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I swear this is a quick intoxicated production  
>  while I'm studying....
> 
>  
> 
> Stop talking.

 

 

 

 

Brown sat at the bar and glanced at the cell as it buzzed twice, picking it up with a smirk  
when he saw the text.

 

"You don't believe me, mate? The kid just agreed to come see what I do for work, so,  
after that- I'll swing by with him to show you just how fucking much I'm positive he's  
straight out of a damn dream guy's like me constantly wish existed."

 

Matt flashed the phone to the bartender that scoffed and nodded as she dried a glass  
behind the bar. "Alright Matthew, we'll see." "Dammit Beverly, you can't let me have anything.

Such a debbie-downer, y'know." Brown scrunched his face at her and replied to Will.

 

("Is noon alright? It's one of my top clients with high ass standards and a crazy amount of  
detailing that needs done weekly. I can show you how magical I am with my landscaping skills  
the best way I can that way.")

 

He took a swig of his whiskey and watched Beverly serve a few other fellows their drinks before  
returning to him.

 

"You say this kid is actually interested in a douche like you, who pulled into his father's garage  
run business to tell you that you drive like a maniac- actually wants to spend half a fuckin'  
day with you to watch you cut bushes and lawns?" She leaned on her palms against the counter  
as she smirked disbelievingly at the flushed red man her age.

 

Matt tapped his almost empty glass in friendly demand as he chuckled,

 

"Promise, my own personal hedges are well trimmed. I assured him of this."

 

Beverly choked on a laugh and snatched the glass from him.

 

"Don't you DARE scare this little boy, Matthew Brown! He's almost ten years younger than you  
and sounds like he hasn't even had his first kiss somehow! You're a rough bastard, be careful!"

 

She scolded him with her warning eyes, pouring one more drink for the man as he waved her  
off.

 

"Yeah yeah, I know, I corrected myself. Either way- you're gonna be jealous as fuck when you  
see how gorgeous this kid is. God...I can't stop hearing his voice saying 'daddy' like a gazillion  
times, he has like, a hint of southern accent that I think he's either hiding or can't help when  
it slips out. I'm gonna die now, goodbye, cruel world-" Matt slammed his forehead to the  
bar and groaned as Beverly laughed, petting his short messy hair.

 

"Oh boy...don't die yet, he texted you back."

 

Brown turned his cheek to the cool granite counter and peeked at the phone, grinning  
drunkly at the boy's text.

 

("Noon is great. Can't wait to see you professionally massacre nature!")

 

"Sweet." He mumbled with a smile, sitting up dizzily to talk to Beverly.

 

"What time are you off baby-cakes, I'm wasted and need someone to  
drive me and my truck home."

 

"I knew it. You're lucky Alana brought me to work, I'm crashing at your place then  
as repayment."

 

"Coooooooool. No funny business. I've got a date in the morning."

 

Matt smirked and wagged a finger at her.

 

"God- ew. Just..ew. Shut up." She rolled her eyes and pulled her drawer from the register.

 

"Mean. But understandable, you lesbo queen." Matt said with pursed lips.

 

"Bi. Idiot- and alright, gay twink-kink master."

 

Matt blinked at that as she left to turn in the drawer.

 

 

"...is...is he a twink? Would...oh..I don't think..he even would know what

that means..." Matt flushed red and grinned to himself  
as he stared down at the phone.

 

\---

 


	5. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Will can't keep their hands off each other   
> within the first few hours of Matt's work.
> 
> After their intimate encounter, Matt can't help but fear  
> his employer's possible questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps cigarette to coffee table*
> 
> *acts like I'm NOT doing this*

  

 

 

Noon the next day Will was allowed to abandon his duties in the garage, claiming  
Matthew was offering him an opportunity to learn landscaping as a second job to  
earn extra funds for them.

 

Brian didn't hesitate to tell him to go.

 

\---

 

Will rode to Brown's client's home, talking through the ride about basic personal information  
and interests.

 

Brown made sure to inform the boy that there was no one home for at least the next four hours.

 

Will tensed up and flushed in anticipation, wondering if that was a signal for something he  
wasn't sure if he was prepared for.

 

\---

 

Will couldn't separate the event of being shown how to carefully trim hedges of expensive bushes  
and the sudden position of laying flat on his back- hidden from the neighborhood by the brush  
as Matthew slipped his tongue past his lips and ground his hips into the other's.

 

He gasped in a brief break between their heavy, saliva drenched make out, whimpering lightly  
when Matthew snarled and snagged his throat with his teeth, sucking a hard bruise to the boy's  
thin skin.

 

The cut grass stuck to their scrunched and tousled clothing and hair as they rolled around  
the hidden spot, Matthew testing the young thing when he slipped a hand down the front of  
Will's loose jeans.

 

Matt grinned excitedly when Will squeaked a short, high pitched, broken wail as his thicker  
strong hand gripped his cock with a gentle few strokes.

 

"You can come for me baby boy...come on...it can be quick..I don't mind." Matt whispered  
into his ear as he began pumping the medium thick cock harder and faster, licking his lips as he  
felt the pre come dripping and streaming down to coat the young member in his thrusting  
fist.

 

Will shuddered and whined desperately against the strange larger hand, bucking his hips up  
instinctively as he hunched up and forward to wrap his arms around Matt's bare, grass covered  
back.

 

Matthew bit his lip harder when the boy's nails dug into his skin, ignoring his own throbbing  
wet dick, he focused as much as he could on the delectable thing clinging to him as he  
helped the young man finish, spilling over his fist and fingers with a stammered gasp.

 

Will panted hard, eyes blinking heavily twice before shutting completely- a hand slowly  
sliding around Brown's wet hand to take a part of his own mess from him.

 

Matt quirked his head and watched curiously as the boy drew the mess on his hand to  
his own lips, slowly licking the thick white streaks from his knuckles with a light moan.

 

Matthew felt a fresh shudder surge through him all of the sudden, hunching forward with  
a short grunt as he hid his blushing face from Will by pressing it into the curve of the boy's  
shoulder and neck.

 

He came in his work shorts, huffing through a struggled whimper as he tried to contain

the subsiding sudden orgasm.

 

Will stared up at the man with his mouth agape in awe, confused as to how the  
hardened-tough-tattooed male had just spilled untouched above him.

 

"J-...Jesus...fuck.....you're...so..fucking beautiful."

 

Matthew stammered, biting his lip as he stared back down at the blushing pale thing  
below him. "Just...holy God...Will...you're beautiful..."

 

Will couldn't believe the words he was hearing, having never heard them before,  
not directed at him at least.

 

His eyes darted up and down the man a few times before he finally smiled.

"..th-thank you..." Will pulled Matt down from his position hovering above him  
into a hug, turning them both on their sides as he nestled his nose into Brown's  
shoulder for comfort.

 

Matt smiled and ran a hand through the boy's messy curls.

 

"Boss will be home any minute...I'm...super sorry I started this outside...  
in the damned yard...would...you do me the honour of joining me for drinks  
and dinner tonight after work?"

 

Will chuckled at their messy grass-covered demeanor and nodded,

 

"I'd love to. I can't tell if I'm itchy from the grass or ass."

 

Matt busted out laughing, arms wrapped around his abs as he rolled to his back in  
the hidden part of the yard. Will giggled along with his joke, watching the attractive  
man attempt to rub the blush from his handsome face.

 

"I can't wait." Will added, standing from the ground and brushing grass and dirt from his  
jeans and red t-shirt, shaking his head to hopefully throw whatever lodged into his curls  
as he re-did his zipper and button.

 

Matt sat up on his elbows, still laying on the hidden lawn as he watched the boy manner himself.

 

Will squeezed through the half trimmed bushed carefully as he left.

 

"Shit...Hannibal is gonna wanna know who he is..." Matt mumbled to himself as he remembered  
the strange man's heightened preference of boundaries.

 

\---

 


End file.
